Your Life Is My Life
by Vocallone
Summary: "Ya, aku sudah yakin akan menerima operasi ini. Aku akan pasrah jika yang 'Disana' sudah memanggilku." kata Ventus dengan mata yang hanya fokus terhadap mata dokter tersebut.  Selamatkah Ventus? Read it! Chapter 2 update!
1. Prologue

Kina: Err, Hello. Aku baru di fandom Kingdom Hearts ini, jadi mohon bantuan para readers.

Kingdom Hearts Square Enix

WARNING: OOC, typo, masih pendek, dll

- prologue -

Mobil melaju cepat, tidak peduli di depannya ada orang yang menyebrang. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde-nya sedang menyebrang jalan di tempat penyebrangan, ia menyebrang dengan tatapan kosong, memakai baju kemeja lengkap dengan celana hitam, dan jas hitam.

"Roxas, kau masih harus hidup. Kau masih harus terus hidup, bersama Sora dan yang lain."

"VENTUS!"

Layaknya waktu terhenti, seorang pemuda layaknya malaikat, dengan sayap berwarna putih di punggungnya, dikepakan menuju sang pemuda berambut blonde itu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang menyebrang.

Pemuda yang memiliki sayap itu memeluk pemuda berambut blonde itu dari belakang. Ia membisikan sesuatu, kemudian hilang dari tempat itu dan waktu kembali seperti normal.

- prologue end -

Kina: Masih sangat pendek bukan? Penasaran? Atau malah ada sesuatu yang kurang?

Lizz and Karin: Review please..

- if you don't like, don't read, ok?

- don't flame please.


	2. You Must Life

Lizzy: Lanjut, Lanjut, Lanjut~

Kina: Urusae, the little one.

Karin: Langsung ke balasan review.

Balasan review:

- Clenair: Thank's for the review! Err, sound effects? Baiklah, nanti kuperbaiki. Okay then enjoy this chapter~

- CFS: Thank's for the review! Dan ini dia chapter 1! 1 hal akan jelas!

Kingdom Hearts Square Enix

WARNING: OOC, typo, GJ, dll

- Chapter 1 : You Must Life! -

Sore hari, saat matahari akan terbenam, membuat langit dan sekitarnya berwarna jingga. Seorang lelaki berambut blonde dengan baju biasa berlari menuju lorong-lorong. Itulah tempat dimana orang-orang sakit. Yup, apa lagi kalau bukan rumah sakit? Ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setelah berlari beberapa saat, ia menemukan ruangan yang ia cari. Itu adalah ruang operasi. Entah siapa yang ia tunggu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dengan tegangnya, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan rambut coklat mendekatinya.

"Roxas, aku yakin. Ventus pasti sembuh." kata laki-laki berambut coklat itu, Sora, sambil menepuk-nepuk laki-laki berambut blonde yang berada di sebelahnya, Roxas.

"Iya. Dia harus sembuh." kata Roxas menatap Sora dengan senyum terpaksa. Ia hanya menggenggam masing-masing tangannya, ia berdoa untuk keselamatan orang itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, lampu ruang operasi itu dimatikan, menandakan bahwa operasi sudah selesai. Dokter yang menangani keluar, dan asisten-asisten lainnya mengikuti dokter itu keluar.

"Dokter! Bagaimana dengan kakak saya? Apa dia sembuh? Apa-" kata-kata Roxas terpotong oleh tatapan wajah sang dokter yang menatap Roxas sedih, lalu dokter itu menggeleng pelan.

"Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, ia tidak bertahan lebih lama lagi." kata dokter itu, "Tabah ya. Maafkan saya, saya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, perawatannya kurang cepat." Lanjut dokter itu dengan muka sedih sambil menepuk pundak Roxas.

Roxas yang mendengar itu terkejut, ia membelalakan matanya. Lalu ia menunduk menutup matanya.

Lalu ada suster yang membawakan pasien yang dioperasinya keluar. Ia masih memakai masker, muka sang pasien sangat mirip dengan muka Roxas. Mengapa? Karena mereka kembar.

"Kalau begitu apakah Ventus besok sudah boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini?" tanya Sora, ia juga menunjukan mukanya yang sedih dan sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, besok ia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang dia sedang dipindahkan ke ruangan pasien biasa." kata dokter itu lalu meminta izin untuk pergi karena beberapa urusan yang harus ia kerjakan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Roxas dan Sora pergi dimana Ventus berada. Ternyata Ventus sudah siuman, ia dalam posisi duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia menatap kedua tangannya kosong.

"Ventus!/Kakak!" panggil Sora dan Roxas berbarengan, keduanya berlari mendekati Ventus.

"Oh, Sora! Roxas!" katanya sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Kakak, kau dapat pulang besok!" kata Roxas pura-pura senang, senang karena kakaknya dapat pulang besok, tetapi tidak senang karena tidak pasti ajal akan menjeput kakaknya.

"Iya! Aku hari ini akan membeli ice salt untuk merayakannya!" kata Sora pura-pura seperti biasanya, dengan muka full smile.

"Ahaha, jangan ice salt mulu donk! Yang lain!" kata Ventus tertawa melihat tingkah laku biasa Sora.

"Kalau aku yang traktir tidak boleh nawar!" kata Sora sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar kau! Gak bosen-bosen sama ice salt! Kalau begitu besok kutunggu ice saltnya, monyet!" kata Ventus yang mulai berdepad dengan Sora.

"HEEY! Itu tidak sopan!" kata Sora ingin mengacak-ngacak rambut Ventus namun dihalang Roxas. Roxas hanya dapat sweat drop melihat keduanya.

- Ventus POV -

Setelah Sora dan Roxas pulang, Ventus tinggal sendiri di kamarnya, sepi. Tidak ada siapapun yang menemaninya.

Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang disampaikan oleh dokter yang menanganinya sebelum operasi.

-...Flash Back...-

"Jadi, saya tidak tahu apakah melakukan operasi ini akan menyembuhkan mu total atau malah sebaliknya. Kau akan sembuh dalam tidur total dan tenang." kata dokter itu serius, sambil menatap Ventus tajam.

"Ya, aku sudah yakin akan menerima operasi ini. Aku akan pasrah jika yang 'Disana' sudah memanggilku." kata Ventus dengan mata yang hanya fokus terhadap mata dokter tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita akan lakukan sore ini. Mohon bantuannya. Saya permisi dulu." kata dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Ventus di ruangannya.

-...End of Flashback...-

'Apa aku sudah sembuh total, atau malah tinggal menunggu waktu, dan ajal akan menjemput? Apa aku masih bisa bertahan?' Aku terus mengulang pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku itu. 'Huh, sudahlah! Gimana nanti saja!' Pikirku, tak lama datang seorang perawat, ia membawakanku makan malam.

"Permisi, ini makan malam kalian." kata perawat itu.

Aku sempat bingung dengan kata "kalian" yang diucapkan perawat itu.

"Kalian?" tanya aku dan suara seorang lagi bersamaan.

"Ya ampun, kalian tidak tahu? Kalau kalian bersebalahan? Baiklah, kubuka tirainya." kata perawat itu lalu membukakan tirai.

Aku melihat bahwa orang yang disebelahku, seumuran aku, mempunyai rambut hitam kebiru-biruan, dan matanya berwarna kuning, namun ia mirip sekali dengan Sora walaupun ia mempunyai mata dan rambut yang berbeda.

"Kau kan!" Ia berteriak menunjuk ke arahku...

- To be Continue -

Kina: Yah, segini dulu. Maaf kalau bener-bener OOC.

Lizzy: Dan maaf jika ada kemiripan dengan fic lain.

Karin: Sekian-

Kina feat Lizzy: Belum.. *injek kaki karin*

Kina: Thank you yang ud review!

Lizzy: Maupun yang udah nge-fave fic ini!

Karin: Sekian- *menjerit kesakitan kembali*

Kina: Di chapter berikutnya, siapa yang akan keluar? Ada yang bisa menebak? 2 orang akan keluar! Silahkan jawab di review!

Lizzy: Review please~ sekian...

- if you don't like, don't read it! Understand? *kick*

- don't flame please~


End file.
